fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Flipline Studios Wiki
Have you played the new Papa's Donuteria? Maybe you've played Papa's Pastaria or Papa's Hot Doggeria before, or even the old Papa's Pizzeria, and Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Or maybe you have tried other games by Flipline Studios, like Jacksmith, Steak and Jake or Remnants of Skystone. This is the Wikia full of information about Flipline Studios characters, updates, restaurants, and games! Flipline studios.png|Flipline Studios|link=Flipline Studios|linktext=The main wikia about the Flipline games such as Papa Louie, Cactus McCoy, Jacksmith and more. Capture24.jpg|Papa's Next Chefs 2015!|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Papa%27s_Next_Chefs_2015|linktext=Vote for the next two chefs who will be called by Papa Louie to work at the new restaurant. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Almost every character in Flipline Studios' Games File:PlaynowWSA.jpg|Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Louie_3:_When_Sundaes_Attack!|linktext=Get ready! PL3:WSA comes out on March 4, 2015. Bon Voyage File:Frame1.jpg|Part 1 File:Frame21.jpg|Part 2 File:Frame3.jpg|Part 3 File:Frame4.jpg|Part 4 File:Frame5.jpg|Part 5 File:Frame6.jpg|Part 6 File:Frame7.jpg|Part 7 File:Frame8.jpg|Part 8 Blogannounce.jpg|Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack Blog Updates *'March 26, 2015': Peggy's Fan Art Roundup *'March 25, 2015': Flipdeck 131: Mary *'March 23, 2015': Papa's Next Chefs 2015: Robby vs Rudy; Tohru vs Shannon *'March 18, 2015': Flipdeck 130: Luau LePunch *'March 17, 2015': Happy St. Paddy's Day! *'March 16, 2015': Papa's Next Chefs 2015: Matt vs. Hacky Zak; Clover vs. Cecilia *'March 9, 2015': Papa's Next Chefs 2015: Johnny vs. Carlo; Julep vs. Mindy *'March 4, 2015': Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *'March 2, 2015': Papa's Next Chefs 2015: Timm vs. Kenji; Scarlett vs. Sienna *'February 26, 2015': Flipdeck 129: Ivy Wiki Updates * COPPA has been updated, therefore disabling anonymous users from editing on this wiki. Read more here. * The are now open! * We can now use edit summaries so people can easily see your edits. See here for more information. Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Papa Louie • Roy • Big Pauly • Mindy • Chuck • Taylor • Allan • Timm • Penny • Sue • Cooper • Maggie • Marty • Wally • Robby • Rita • Mitch • James • Greg • Mary • Prudence Papa's Pizzeria Kingsley • Cecilia • Mandi • Sasha • Olga • Franco • Tohru • Clair • Clover • Hugo • Peggy • Carlo Romano • Gino Romano • Bruna Romano • Edoardo Romano • Sarge Fan! Papa's Burgeria Akari • Alberto • Tony • Doan • Matt • Lisa • Cletus • Kayla • Connor • Edna • Vicky Papa's Taco Mia! Zoe • Nick • Georgito • Quinn • Rico • Xandra • Jojo Papa's Freezeria Ivy • Utah • Ninjoy • Kahuna • Captain Cori • Gremmie Papa's Pancakeria Wendy • Yippy • Hank • Johnny • Foodini Papa's Wingeria Scooter • Skyler • Boomer • Xolo • Professor Fitz Papa's Hot Doggeria Bertha • Pinch Hitwell • Kenji • Shannon • Radlynn • Willow Papa's Cupcakeria Mayor Mallow • Trishna • Scarlett • Nevada • Santa Papa's Pastaria Crystal • Hope • Deano • Olivia • Sienna Papa's Donuteria Rudy • Iggy • Ember • Julep • Hacky Zak Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Joy Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yui Official Flipline Websites Flipline.com *''' papalouie.com '''* remnantsofskystone.com Other Flipline Games Wikias Remnants of Skystone Wiki *''' Cactus McCoy Wiki '''* Steak and Jake Wiki *''' Jacksmith Wiki* Papa Louie Studios Wiki '''Fanon Wikias Flipline Fanfiction Wiki *''' Papa Louie Episodes Wiki '''* Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki * Flipline Fiction Wiki * Papa Louie Fanon Wiki * Papa Louie Fanon 2 Wiki * Papa Louie Fanfiction-eria Wiki Mochiblogs http://mochiland.com/articles/official-round-up-flipline-studio%E2%80%99s-flash-game-dev-qa http://mochiland.com/articles/post-mortem-papas-taco-mia-by-flipline-studios http://mochiland.com/articles/flash-game-friday-winner-cactus-mccoy-2 http://mochiland.com/articles/flipline-studios-fgs-5-advisory-board-interview-series no:Flipline Studios Wiki es:Wiki Flipline Studios Espa ñol Category:General wiki templates